


I'll Save You Too

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [30]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coma, Friendship, Gen, Recovery, Waking Up, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "The boys are back. The boys are sad." -Gloom Boys, Waterparks.





	I'll Save You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390640) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



Mark was patient.

 

He'd been waiting here for ages, for weeks now, for Jack to wake up.

 

His girlfriend and Jack's girlfriend had been in and out occasionally, but Mark stayed there permanently.

 

The only time he left, he thinks, is when he watched Felix arrested for being an accomplice.

 

He wouldn't tell Jack about that.

 

It'd taken him ages to really wake up and remember what all happened, but once he did, he wished he hadn't.

 

The sick, twisted mind of some people...one of his fans...caused this.

 

Jack was in a coma because of him.

 

Just the thought of that made Mark break down, right there in front of Jack's body, clutching his hand and never letting go.

 

If he lost Jack...he would...well, he really doesn't know what he'd do.

 

But it'd be bad.

 

Really bad. 

 

"Hey...don't cry sunshine..." He hears a croaky voice say, and his head automatically shoots up to see Jack with a dazed smile, moving around slightly to adjust himself in bed.

 

"You're awake..." He says in disbelief, and Jack keeps his smile while he tries to get up. "No, just...stay there. I'll have to go get your nurse."

 

Jack nodded and Mark disappeared, bringing back with him a tall woman with red curly hair. She leaned over him with a soft smile, getting ready to check his vitals. "You're not supposed to be talking, mister. But, it's good to finally see the color of your eyes."

 

"They're...blue." He replies, but it comes out slurred and goofy.

 

"Yeah, they are. Listen here, hot stuff, I gotta get your temperature. Can you open your mouth for me?"

 

Jack obliges, though a bit belated, going slack jawed for her. She chuckles softly, but maneuvers his face to where she needs it. His eyes flutter, and he's honestly exhausted. "Ah, ah, you gotta stay awake sweetie, we gotta run some tests on you."

 

"Nrgh."

 

"Stop being stubborn, you just woke up from a coma." Mark chastises, and Jack does his version of a sigh and nods. 

 

"I'll be back in a little bit, for now, write down what you have to say, don't say a word, okay?"

 

Jack nods again as she hands him the pen and paper, giving Mark a suspicious look before being on her way.

 

He writes slowly, measuring each stroke of his pen, then handing the clipboard to Mark.

 

_What happened?_

 

Mark thinks deeply, he shouldn't worry Jack. He'd tell him everything eventually...eventually.

 

"I'll tell you when you're better. Do you remember anything at all?"

 

Jack makes a frustrated face, but writes anyways, stopping every so often to blink.

 

_I remember we got kidnapped, and that we were gone for days but not much after that._

 

Mark goes to reply, but Jack makes a stubborn noise and reaches for the clipboard again.

 

_I know you said you'd save me, and I tried to say I'd do the same for you._

 

Mark's heart flutters at that, and he nearly tears up, but he just takes Jack's hand and squeezes it.

 

"The police came and rescued us and brought us here. I was fine but...you were out cold."

 

Jack's face scrunches, but then he just nods, sighing again.

 

_How long?_

 

"A few weeks. I was always here, though. Everyone came through to see you. They're excited to see you again."

 

Jack just nods again, and Mark knows it's getting to be too much, so he shuts up.

 

"So, I'm gonna go grab myself something to eat and I'll be back when the doctors get done poking and prodding you. Will you be okay til then?"

 

He looks hesitant, but he eventually smiles. 

 

Mark takes that as a yes and stands up to leave, until he hears a small cough.

 

"Hey, Mark...thank you. We'll--" He coughs again, and it sounds painful. It is. "We'll get through this."

 

"Of course we will. Now rest your voice little Irishman, you'll need it."

 

Jack laughs silently, laying his head back against his pillow again in painkiller bliss.

 

He really hoped he was right.

 


End file.
